Hermione's Seventh Year
by flowerchild33
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts, but is unprepared for the twists of fate that await her. Then, when she thinks that the twists are done, the biggest surprise yet hits her.
1. Christmas

**This is a rewrite of an older story. I'm going back on my old stories and correcting dialogue and formatting now that I've learned more. The plot is the same. Also, in this story I realized that I mixed up the Runes and Arithmancy professors and that has been corrected.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 - Christmas

Hermione and Ginny walked into Hogsmeade on a cold morning three days before Christmas. The village looked like a muggle postcard, white and glistening with icicles everywhere. A closer look revealed small signs that this was not your average Scottish village. A flurry of owls circled one of the largest buildings. On closer inspection, one would also see that a number of the owls were not native to anywhere within many thousands of miles of this small village. Other signs were also present, including colored smoke rising from a joke shop and a bright, flashing sign in a candy shop window that had no apparent means of power. On this day though, Hermione barely looked around to admire the view. As soon as she, Ginny, and a number of other students were outside the wards of Hogwarts, each of them quickly apparated away for the Christmas holidays.

The two witches arrived in the garden of the Burrow. This wasn't technically home for Hermione, but it was the place that she felt the most at home. The snow at the Burrow was much less than Hogsmeade, just a couple of inches. Enough to get a sled going on the hill to the east of the house. As she started up the path to the house, the door burst open and Ron was coming at her. A sob caught in her throat as Hermione took two large steps forward and let herself be wrapped in his arms. She clung to him and breathed in the smells that were Ron, a hint of his aftershave, a bit of broom polish, and a touch of spearmint. Then she forgot about the smells as Ron began kissing her and any hint of cold left both of them.

They could have stood there forever, but Ron had left the door open and the noise and shouts from inside beckoned to them. Breaking apart, they entered the house hand-in-hand. Hermione was immediately bombarded by all her friends coming at her. Harry was first, then George, and next Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Just as she finished hugging the Weasleys, Hermione looked up and saw her parents waiting at the back of the crowd. She squealed and ran to them as her mother couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Surprise dear!"

After taking a couple minutes to hug her parents, everyone settled in to catch up. The rest of the afternoon passed too quickly. Everyone enjoyed a simple lunch in the living room since the kitchen table would not accommodate the large group. They squeezed in wherever they could fit on the odd assortment of sofas and chairs that the Burrow had accumulated through the years.

While they ate, everyone except the Grangers put a hover charm on their plates so that they could eat without needing a table or worrying about spilling something. When Ron saw the Grangers struggling to balance their plates, he walked over and hovered the plates for them. Mrs. Granger looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Ron, that's much better."

When the Grangers had first received the visit from the Ministry when Hermione was ten, they had been a bit confused and more than a bit scared. They always knew their daughter was special, but were shocked when it was explained how all the odd little incidents of her childhood were actually her magic coming forth. They eventually accepted the fact and happily sent her to Hogwarts, but acknowledgement of her powers took a while. Now, nine years later, they sat eating lunch with their plates hovering in front of them and deep in conversation with Mrs. Weasley, who was simultaneously waving her wand and washing dishes in the kitchen. Hermione spent the time filling everyone in on updates from Hogwarts.

"Well, studies are going well. Charms is probably my favorite, although I do love arithmancy. But arithmancy is also my hardest subject. Sometimes I actually wonder if Professor Vector is speaking English."

"And how is the rebuilding going dear?"

Hermione sighed at Mrs. Weasley's question.

"As well as can be expected. The house towers and common rooms are mostly done. For the first couple of months of the school year, we had to squish extra beds in the dorms to allow for the floors that were still under repair. Now that's done and everyone can spread out again, which has helped soothe everyone's tempers. All of the professors are overloaded with work in between classes and Headmistress McGonagall is working herself even harder. In between my classes, I've been doing what I can to help. Mostly I work with Professor Flitwick trying to weave charms back into rebuilt areas of the castle. It's actually very good practice. I'm glad I'm no longer a prefect, because I just wouldn't have the time."

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and several other students who had missed part or all of their seventh year at Hogwarts had been given two options. The first option was to be privately tutored for the summer and then take modified NEWTs in late August and be counted as having graduated. This was the option that Harry and Ron had taken. Harry had done well enough in NEWTS to become a junior Auror. Ron didn't do quite as well, but was still offered a position in the department due to his record of service. Ultimately, he had opted to decline the offer and instead had joined George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He was no replacement for Fred, but they worked well together and the shop was flourishing again.

The second option that was given was to return and complete a full seventh year one year later and then to take a regular set of NEWTs at the end. This was the option that Hermione chose of course. Now she was back at Hogwarts and was almost nineteen, making her one of the oldest students at the school. With her academic record, as well as her experiences during the Horcrux hunt and the battle, she had gained an unofficial senior position at the school. The professors treated her the same in classes, but out of classes they treated her with the mutual respect of a colleague. This was how she had been enlisted to help with the rebuilding process.

Later that evening after a lazy day spent catching up, playing Gobstones, and then ending in another fantastic meal, Hermione and Ron walked with her parents over the hill to the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, where the Grangers were staying. The muggle town had a quaint bed and breakfast that suited them well and was only a twenty minute walk to the Burrow.

"Good night mum, good night dad. I'm so glad you're here. This is the best of everything, I get to be with you and the Weasleys for Christmas!"

After dropping off the Grangers, Hermione and Ron walked back to the Burrow slowly. They talked for a while and then lapsed into a companionable silence. They had their arms around each other and Hermione felt more content than she had in months. She and Ron had seen each other several times since school started, usually on Hogsmeade weekends, but their time was always limited. Now she looked forward to a two week holiday with him and family.

The next couple of days passed all too quickly. The Grangers spent most of the days with the Weasleys and marveled at how magic made everyday tasks so much different. On Christmas Eve, they were watching the 'youngsters' take turns sledding down a hill when George's sled hit a rock and went flying. Mrs. Granger let out a strangled scream as she was certain that George was heading into a tree. Then the sled turned right side up, darted to left, and sailed on by the tree to land with a swish on the field beyond. George was cackling and Mrs. Granger reminded herself to breathe. Magic definitely came in handy.

Christmas dawned bright and cold as everyone made an early departure from their rooms to gather in the living room. The Grangers had arrived early and the first couple of hours were joyous as everyone delighted in their gifts, but more so in their family. The day was a hard one for the Weasleys, as this was their first Christmas without Fred. Mrs. Weasley did her best to hold it together, but the strain was obvious. After breakfast, she headed for the kitchen and Hermione and Ginny both noticed that she was not her usual cheerful self. They both followed her to help, but when they opened the kitchen door, they found her sobbing into the sink. Ginny went to her first.

"It's okay mum, we all miss him, especially today. Don't hold it in. You deserve to cry."

Hermione held back, unsure if she should intrude with Ginny and her mother, but then Mrs. Weasley looked up, gestured Hermione over, and then wrapped her and Ginny in her arms as they all cried together. After a few minutes they collected themselves, finished cleaning up, and returned to the family.

When they returned from the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley went and sat on her husband's lap as Mr. Weasley wrapped his wife in his arms and they quietly grieved. Looking around, Hermione noticed that Ron was missing. George noticed her looking for him and answered her questioning look.

"Oh, Ron and Mr. Granger went to dad's workshop to discuss some muggle stuff."

Hermione shrugged and then sat down to watch Harry and George play wizard's chess.

That evening the Weasleys and their guests enjoyed a magnificent feast that left them all in a semi-comatose state. Eventually the Grangers yawned and declared it was time to head back to the village. Hermione offered to go with them, but they waved her off.

"Thanks dear, but we've learned our way by now."

Hermione nodded and settled back into Ron's lap, feeling so content that she thought she might never move from it.


	2. Enjoying the Holidays

Chapter 2 – Enjoying the Holidays

A half hour after the Grangers departure, Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Mione, I love having you here, but my leg is numb. Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione turned to him with a smirk.

"Sure. If you can walk with your poor numb leg."

As they got up, Ron took her hand and led her out of the Burrow into the clear, crisp night. They walked to the edge of the Weasleys' property, admiring the almost full moon and the beautiful night sky. Then Ron paused, turned Hermione toward him, and began to speak.

"Hermione, you know I love you. I've loved you for years, even if I was too dumb to admit it. The last few months with you in school and only being able to see you every couple weeks have been hell on me. I can't imagine not having you in my life."

As Ron paused, Hermione gasped as he knelt down on one knee and held up a ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me and stay with me for the rest of our lives? I know you have to finish school, but after that?"

Hermione choked back tears as she replied.

"Yes, most definitely."

Ron placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, wrapped up in each other. Hermione no longer felt the cold. All she felt was a fire that had started low in her belly and was flaring outward. She and Ron were pressed tightly against each other and she knew that she wanted him right then and now. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Ron is there any place we can go to be together?"

Ron saw the hunger in her eyes and desperately tried to think of a place.

"Mione, I wish I had some place, a tent, anything, but I don't."

As he said this, Hermione was struck with an idea.

"Tent!"

After making her declaration, Hermione darted back towards the Burrow, stopping just outside the garden wall. Looking up, she was glad to see that Ginny had left her bedroom window slightly open.

"Accio, bag!"

Hermione summoned her bag with a wave of her wand and suddenly a small, floppy, beaded bag pushed its way out of the window and was flying toward them. Hermione reached up and grabbed it, then she took Ron's arm and they moved away from the Burrow a bit farther. Digging into the bag, Hermione extracted what looked like a large lump of canvas.

"Hmm, no, that's the old one that Perkins gave your dad. I know I got a new one, in here somewhere..."

She kept looking, but meanwhile Ron had come behind her and started nuzzling her neck and sucking on her earlobe. Hermione moaned and then she pulled out what looked like a several layers of folded silk. Dropping it to the ground, she incanted briefly and a small, pale blue tent grew in front of them. Ron had continued working his way down her neck and was whispering delightful suggestions in Hermione's ear as she yanked him into the tent.

Once inside, Ron stopped kissing her briefly and looked around. The tent was smaller than Perkins' old one, but still resembled a small studio apartment with a full bed at one end and kitchen to the side. Best of all, it was clean and did not smell like cats.

"Mione, when did you get this?"

"Oh, I found it on sale and the deal was too good to resist. I really hate the old tent and think I'll give it back to your dad. Now, where were we?"

With that said, Ron resumed his spectacular kisses and soon they both started undressing. As Hermione lost her blouse, Ron began to suckle her breasts, causing her to groan as she ran her fingers through his hair. After several minutes, she pulled him back up and drove her mouth into his. A while later, Ron pulled back to admire her.

"Mione you are so beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am, but if we don't stop soon, I may not be able to stop. I know we have talked about limits, but I just need to warn you not to take me much farther."

Hermione regarded him and loved him even more for his concern.

"Ron, when I planned on coming to the Burrow for Christmas, I gave us a lot of thought. Even before you proposed, I had decided that I was ready to have you all the way. It's just hard here at this house finding time for us. So, if you are ready, then so am I. Please make love to me Ronald Weasley."

Ron needed no further prompting as he began to kiss her again, gradually undid her bra, and then worked his way down. When he reached her knickers, he took the waistband in his teeth and slowly inched them down. Hermione was dripping wet and about to scream at him to hurry, but Ron had other plans. He wanted to take his time and make their first time the best possible. Eventually he finished pulling the knickers off and was at eye level with Hermione's beautiful sex. He began to kiss it and then lightly flicked his tongue all around, causing her to gasp and moan. Then she grabbed him and pulled him up into another kiss. He was pressed against her and his cock was straining to get loose. Feeling his arousal, Hermione slowly began to undress him, lavishing kisses along the way. When she reached his nipples, he hissed and she realized they were almost as sensitive as hers, so she began to nibble on one. Ron was about to lose it and had to stop her.

"Mione, if you don't stop, I'm going to go early."

With that warning, she desisted and went back to undressing him, removing his last item of clothing, electric blue boxers. Finally, she had a full view of him and stepped back to admire. Ron was no longer a gangly boy. He was tall but had filled out with just the right amount of muscles. Hermione didn't like the gorilla types and Ron was just right. A small thatch of red hair stood in the middle of chest, with a wispy trail extending down and then growing thick again. His erection stood out, with a slight upward tilt and looked wonderful to Hermione.

"You're gorgeous Ron."

Then she gave in to a deliciously naughty thought, dropped to her knees, and began to suck on him. Ron wanted to scream.

"Unhh, Mione, oh, yeah, um, does this tent have, unh, wards, for unh sound?"

Hermione stopped slurping for a second and smiled up at him.

"Of course Ron."

She was about to start sucking again when Ron grabbed her and carried her to the bed at the back of the tent. He laid her down gently and then placed himself on his hands and knees over her. They continued snogging fiercely and he began to line his cock up to her entrance. Hermione took a break from his mouth and cast a contraception charm as Ron licked her earlobe and she moaned.

"Mione beautiful, are you ready?"

"Yes, Ron, please! But go slow."

Ron eased into her and the feeling was exquisite. She was so tight. He looked up into her eyes and could see the pain as he began to trace kisses along her jaw and slowly kept pushing in deeper. Then his progress stopped and he realized he had reached her maidenhood. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and gave a slight nod. Taking the invitation, he pulled back and gave a light thrust. Hermione yelped as Ron slipped all the way into her.

"Gods, yes Hermione, you feel so good."

He waited for a minute, looking into her eyes and gently kissed away a couple of tears. After a minute, she began slowly moving against him and he took the cue and started thrusting again slowly. They continued making love at a slow pace for the next ten minutes or so when Hermione began to speed up.

"Ron, yes baby, oh yes, I'm close. Oh please harder. YES."

Ron felt Hermione shudder to her climax and the flood of fluids around his cock was his tipping point as he gave one last large thrust and came inside his love. As they recovered from their climaxes, they lay together panting, both marveling at this night. A while later, Ron was about to doze off when Hermione began to twirl her fingers in the thatch of hair on his chest and gradually leaned over to start kissing him again.

"You know what I've heard Ron?"

"What love?"

"I've heard that the second time is always better than the first."

Then she leaned over further and drove her tongue into his mouth. Ron couldn't believe she was ready to go again, but he wasn't arguing. They kept snogging and soon he was at full mast again. She reached down and took him in hand and he groaned. Then she did something unexpected, she climbed on top of him and slowly lowered herself onto him. Ron looked up at the beautiful sight above him. Hermione was sweaty with lust and her breasts bounced in rhythm as she rode him. He reached up and grabbed them and began to tweak her nipples. It didn't take long and she was screaming louder than before.

"Fuck Ron, yes, so fucking amazing. Cum for me baby. I want to feel your warmth in me."

Ron couldn't believe her. This was a whole new side to Hermione and he was loving it. As she urged him on, she began to cum and he watched enthralled. Her head whipped back and she screamed and rode him harder than he would have thought possible. Then she slowed down as her climax finished. Ron was still on the edge and she had stopped moving, so he thrust into her twice more and caused her to scream again as they both came together.

Hermione rolled off Ron, panting and exhausted. She was amazed at herself. She had held off for so long, waiting for the right time to give herself fully to him. Now that she had she couldn't believe the feelings awakened in her and the transformation that had come over her. She looked to the side and saw Ron smiling at her.

"Mione, I love you, forever."

She leaned over and kissed him briefly with a contented smile.

"I love you too Ron, forever."

They lay together a while longer and then realized that they had been gone from the Burrow for a long time and should probably return. They reluctantly got up, cleaned themselves, and left the tent. She packed it quickly back into her bag and they returned to the Burrow. It was well past midnight and everyone had gone to bed. Hermione was glad she didn't have to face anyone immediately after what had just happened. She felt certain that the night's endeavors must show in her pleased expression. She and Ron proceeded up the stairs and stopped outside Ginny's room. They kissed briefly and then she turned to enter the room she was sharing with Ginny, while Ron continued on up to his room at the top of the Burrow.

As Hermione entered the room, she tried to be quiet but found that it wasn't necessary. Ginny was awake and set her book down to grin at Hermione.

"Well, that was a long walk."

Ginny was smirking and Hermione regarded her friend and knew she had to talk to someone, but the first thing she did was to hold out her hand with the ring. Ginny squealed and jumped off the bed to get a closer look.

"Oh, congratulations Hermione, we're really going to be sisters!"

Then Ginny hugged her and they settled down to talk.

"So, Mione, did you have any clue?"

"No, not a clue Gin. Apparently Ron has been planning this for a while. Remember how he and my dad went to the workshop to look at muggle stuff? Well, he was actually getting dad's permission!"

Ginny sighed.

"I can't believe my shy brother Ron has actually grown up. Amazing."

They were both quiet for a minute, staring at the ring. Then Ginny broke the silence.

"Okay, so he proposed, but unless he was practicing a speech for the Wizengamot, it shouldn't have taken over two hours. And it's not exactly summer outside. So where were you?"

Hermione regarded her friend and soon to be sister-in-law. Ginny was giving her a knowing look and waggling an eyebrow.

"Okay, Gin, I can see you won't give this up. We were both cold, so I summoned my bag and set up a tent for us and well, one thing led to another…"

Ginny whooped.

"Ha, I knew it! About time too. The sexual tension you two have been giving off has been driving the rest of us batty."

"What would you know about sexual tension Gin? You apparate out of Hogsmeade to Grimmauld Place any possible chance you get."

Ginny laughed, then yawned.

"Well, Mione, I'm tired and you probably should rest up after your 'exercises'. Good night."

With a last chuckle, Hermione settled into her bed and waved the light off.

The next morning, Hermione awoke and the memories of the night before caused her to flush. Then she looked at her ring and just stared. Ginny returned from the bathroom while she was sitting with a rosy glow, smiling and staring.

"Okay, bathroom is all yours. You'd better get ready so you and Ron can go deliver your news. Then you can show that off to everyone."

Hermione looked up, smiled and left for the bathroom.

A half hour later, she was the last to arrive downstairs for breakfast. She gave Ron a quick kiss and sat down next to him. He looked at her and she gave him a nod. He then tapped his fork against a glass to call the table to attention.

"Good morning everyone. I have an announcement."

Hermione's parents grinned knowingly across the table as Ron continued.

"Yesterday I had a talk with Mr. Granger and last night, with his blessing, I proposed to Hermione. Thankfully, she accepted."

With that said, Hermione pulled her hand out from under the table to show off her ring. The room became chaos as everyone began talking and congratulating. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she leaned over to look at the ring.

"That's very nice. You did well Ronald."

Then she beamed and pulled the two of them into a rib cracking hug.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Now, when will the wedding be? After school I assume? Summer or fall?"

Hermione laughed.

"Honestly, Mrs. Weasley I haven't even thought that far ahead. Of course, school first. Probably early summer. I don't want to wait longer than I have to."

"I agree!" Ron declared and the everyone laughed.

Later that day Hermione apparated her parents back home, staying to talk to them for a while. The Granger house was so much quieter than the Burrow. Hermione used to love the quiet, it gave her a chance to study and concentrate. Now she felt almost uneasy with all the quiet and was happy when she returned to the Burrow that evening.

The rest of the holiday went too quickly for Hermione. She relished the time spent with her friends, and especially Ron. She dreaded having to be away from him. They managed to get away for private walks a few more times and spent a couple long afternoons and an evening inside the tent. They had both waited a long time to advance their relationship, and now they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Shortly before the new year, she and Ron were sitting in the garden discussing how they would continue the relationship after she returned to school. They both knew Hogsmeade weekends would be her only chance.

"Maybe I can get a room for us in Hogsmeade so we don't have to worry about the tent?"

"That will still be hard Ron, the village will be crawling with students. If I go disappearing into the rooms above the Three Broomsticks someone is bound to see me and figure out what is going on."

Ron was just about to counter when Harry showed up.

"Hi Ron, hi Hermione. I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't know you were out here. I also didn't mean to overhear, but I did and I think I may have a solution."

Hermione blushed.

"Um, you heard us Harry?"

Harry laughed.

"Not to worry Hermione. It's not like I haven't figured out where you two disappear to. You know you really don't need to resort to a tent. It's not a secret that Ginny spends Hogsmeade weekends visiting me. Grimmauld Place is big enough that each of us can be on separate floors and have our own space. You can apparate over with Ginny."

Ron grimaced and then a slow smile spread on his face. He knew about Ginny and Harry's arrangement, but usually tried to forget that his baby sister was regularly leaving school to get shagged by his best friend. Now Harry made a similar offer to him and it sounded good.

"Wow, thanks Harry, that might work. If Hermione is agreeable at least."

Ron looked at Hermione and she had a malicious gleam in her eye.

"Oh yes, that will definitely work."

The new year passed and soon it was time to depart back to school. On the morning Hermione was to leave, Ron took her in his arms. She was barely holding it together as Ron whispered in her ear.

"Just three weeks until the next Hogsmeade weekend and then we'll meet up at Grimmauld."

Hermione sighed, how would she wait three weeks? She loved school, but this was the first time she was dreading returning. She kissed Ron long and hard, forgetting that the rest of the family was watching. Then she broke the kiss and, with tears in her eyes, apparated to Hogsmeade.


	3. A Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 3 – A Return to Hogwarts

The next three weeks went quicker than Hermione had hoped. Her workload was monumental, but she had always found that staying busy was the best way to soothe a troubled mind. When she had first arrived back, the ring on her finger became an instant source of gossip. She just smiled and shrugged it off. Then, after the first dinner of the new year, Headmistress McGonagall pulled her aside to take a look.

"Very nice Hermione. Congratulations."

Then the professor gave her a mischievous smile and sent Hermione on her way. She missed Ron terribly, but they traded owls and she was sincerely glad that the owl post was no longer being searched, as she and Ron were quite explicit in their longings that they detailed in letters to each other.

Finally, the first Hogsmeade weekend of the new year arrived and Hermione and Ginny both hurried to the village. They darted down an alley and then each apparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron were waiting for them and Ron wrapped Hermione in his arms. All the stress of the last weeks melted from her as she settled into his arms and began to snog him in earnest. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we may want to move out the foyer. Ginny and I are in the master bedroom on the third floor. I had Kreacher set up the green bedroom on the second floor for you."

Then Harry took Ginny in arms and apparated her upstairs. Taking a clue, Ron did the same with Hermione.

As soon as they landed in the room, Hermione was ready and she cast a quick contraception charm. She had been ready for weeks and her hormones were raging as she alternated between deep snogging Ron and trying to get his clothes off. In a matter of minutes they were naked and Hermione couldn't wait. Ron had her pushed against a wall and she needed him.

"Ron, no more foreplay. I need you in me. NOW!"

Ron was panting with desire and unable to deny her as he moved her off the wall and kept snogging her. They didn't make it far as he deposited her on top of a low dresser. Her legs were open and she was at the perfect height as he slammed into her and she screamed.

"YES RON! You beast, fuck me hard! OH YES! HARDER!"

Just hearing her almost made Ron cum and he kept ramming into her at a rapid pace. The dresser was slamming into the wall, but neither of them noticed. Then she came and screamed so loud that his ears rang. As she clamped around him, Ron emptied himself completely into her. Briefly satisfied, he picked her up and moved her to the bed. They lay down and trailed kisses all over each other.

Before long Ron was hard again and he was ready to start when Hermione pushed him back. Confused, he looked up at her as she climbed off the bed. Then she reached to the floor, pulled her wand out of her robes, and leered at him suggestively.

"Wanna play Ron?"

Ron grinned at her.

"Oh yeah."

With his assent, she cast two non-verbal spells. He suddenly found himself spread eagled and tied to the bed. Next, a blindfold wrapped around his face. Ron smiled and thought 'ooh this will be fun'. He had no idea what was going on until he suddenly felt his cock get swallowed. He was unprepared for that and almost came immediately. Then Hermione began sucking him deep. She stopped briefly and began licking his head before alternating back to a deep suck. He felt like he might die and didn't care. As she continued to suck him, she also began to play with his balls and Ron was close to coming.

"Mione, I'm about to cum.."

Hermione said nothing, but continued her work on his cock. Then she did something surprising. She reached under his backside, gently inserted a finger, and started stroking him inside. That was all he could take and he propelled a huge stream of cum down her throat. Ron couldn't see, but he could hear her sucking and swallowing to take it all in. He couldn't believe what his studious, proper Hermione had just done. He had gone soft immediately after, but minutes later he was back at full mast and she sat on him. Before he could speak, she was rocketing on him.

"Hermione, please take off my blindfold. I want to watch your tits bounce while you ride me."

Hermione grinned and, with a wave of her wand, the blindfold was gone. Ron took in the view and almost came again. He couldn't believe how hard she was going. She wouldn't be able to walk by the time she got back to school. Then she slowed briefly and leaned over to start snogging him. Ron groaned.

"Get me loose Hermione, pleeeease."

Another wave of Hermione's wand removed his bonds and Ron took advantage as he sat up and then swung around on top of her, never breaking their connection. He began to slowly grind into her and then increased the intensity and soon they came together in a massive rush of fluids. Completely spent, both settled back and napped in each other's arms until an alarm on Hermione's watch indicated their time was up. Ron groaned and helped her up. They took a not too brief shower and then she apparated back to Hogsmeade. Ginny was waiting for her, having arrived a few minutes earlier. They grinned at each other and returned to school.

The next day was a full class load for Hermione and she was more than a bit sore from her workout with Ron. Several times during the day, she'd caught herself daydreaming about Ron and had to bring herself in check to focus on the lesson. Late in the day, Professor Babbling found her in the halls.

"Hello Hermione, I was wondering if you could spare some time to help me with something after dinner? Filius has told me that you often help him with some of his charms in the castle rebuilding and I need some similar assistance."

Hermione was a bit stunned. Professor Babbling was her Runes professor. If she needed rune help, Hermione felt there were better options than herself. Nonetheless, she was dedicated to rebuilding Hogwarts.

"Sure professor, I'll be available, but you know of course that my rune skills are not near my charms skills."

Professor Babbling regarded her.

"I think you are a bit hard on yourself. Your skills will be more than adequate. Please meet me at my office a half hour after dinner."


	4. Runes

Chapter 4 - Runes

That evening, Hermione finished dinner quickly and made her way to Professor Babbling's office. The professor was waiting for her and took her arm as they made their way down the hallway and the professor began to explain what the night's task was.

"Tonight we are heading to the north side of the castle. There are no dorms over there, so not much has been done with repairs there yet beyond keeping the weather out. The north side of the castle is also the oldest. The stones there still resonate with the magics of our four founders. Being the most ancient, it is also the most powerful, but the work there will also be the most dangerous. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick have already set charms and wards in place, so we should be fairly safe. Don't worry Hermione, I wouldn't bring you along if I wasn't satisfied with the precautions."

"I'm sure you're being careful professor. I have no concerns. I have faced worst."

The professor looked at her for a minute before continuing.

"Yes, of course you have. You are not our average student or you wouldn't be assisting with the castle. Now, back to the task for this evening. The castle has a number of protections in place all around it. These have been built up through many centuries. When the original founders first began construction on the north side of the castle they built carefully with the knowledge that the castle may be put under siege at some point in the future. Back in the time of Hogwarts' founding, the magical world was full of strife and factions, and many did not agree with bringing all young wizards and witches to one location for their education. So, along with protections, they built some unique features into the original walls. Features that would let the castle not only hold defensively, but also offered some offensive abilities. Much of what the founders built into the walls was done with runes. You of course understand the difference?"

Hermione nodded as she began to speak.

"Charms are more a surface level magic with set parameters in which they operate. Basic charms often have a limited range and time in which they will work. Advanced charms have less of these restrictions, but require much more skill. Runes though are something different. They are carved and worked into objects, changing the structure and function of the object forever. They have much greater power and flexibility, but also a much greater potential for disaster. A skilled witch or wizard who understands how to work multiple runes together can essentially weave their own type of magic."

Professor Babbling nodded and smiled.

"Precisely Hermione. I knew you would be able to help tonight. Now, for the details of our task. The cornerstone of the north wall has been damaged and there is one rune combination that needs to be reinstated. It's a unique combination that I have never seen anywhere else. After much research, I believe the original rune combination was put in place by Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

At that point, the professor made one final turn and they had reached a very old piece of wall in a section of the dungeons that was off limits. Hermione could see some damage, but it didn't look too bad. Then she stopped as she felt something else. The magic was palpable, but it was also wrong. It almost felt like a knot that needed to be undone. Professor Babbling watched Hermione's reaction and was satisfied that her student had noticed the change.

"Ah, so you feel it, don't you? The magic wards in place here have been disturbed."

Hermione nodded and followed the professor to a far corner of the wall. There she saw a mammoth block of granite wrapped in runes. One side was chipped loose and she somehow indescribably knew this was the source of the problem. The professor then began explaining.

"What you see here in the damaged area Hermione is a sequence of three runes. First there is targus, the rune for stone. Next is anh, the rune for change. It is barely recognizable in its current state. Finally, the third rune is rhio, the rune for form. Where our repairs need to be made is in the first two. They must be reinstated and tied back into the undamaged third rune. Now, do you have an idea what the purpose of these three runes, tied together, and placed here may be?"

Hermione took a minute to ponder, thinking back on several years of Runes study. She had an idea, but was still unsure.

"Hmm, well my guess professor is that it has something to do with transformation, a changing of form. I am puzzled though what that would have to do with stone."

"Very good, very good indeed. What these runes will allow is for the castle to make changes to its structure as needed for defense. There is another set of runes at the other side that allow for the observation and judgment of danger. This set of runes allows for action based on those observations. And the runes did work, if you look over at the far wall, what do you see?"

Hermione turned and looked, surprised to see several large old-fashioned cannonballs. She was about to pose a question when the professor spoke again.

"Those cannonballs were thrown by the giants that allied with Voldemort. They are sitting here because they were able to pass through the walls rather than smash into them."

Suddenly, Hermione realized what the walls must have done.

"Professor, do you mean that the walls opened up so that the cannonballs passed through?"

Professor Babbling smiled.

"So now you understand what the runes do and why we must reinstate them. Shall we began?"

The professor took Hermione by the arm and they approached the damaged cornerstone.

"Now, I will be the primary focus for this. I will initiate the spells, but it takes great strength. That is where I need your assistance. Aim your wand at mine and focus on the spell 'extrenomous'. I believe you studied the spell in your fifth year?"

"Yes, it's an extension spell. It is often used in conjunction with other spells to extend their duration or distance."

"Yes indeed, but here we will be using it to extend my powers as I reinstate the runes. While normally you would cast the spell singularly, what I will need you to do is a nonverbal cast in which you continually repeat without ceasing. The effect should continually magnify the strength of the spells I will be using for the runes. You should know that a continuous cast such as this will take a great deal of strength and focus. Are you ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded to Professor Babbling. The professor then stepped forward and extended her wand. Hermione was right behind, with her wand just millimeters from the professor's. As the professor began incanting, she did as instructed and continually cast 'extrenomous'. The wave of power that flowed around the two of them almost caused her focus to slip. She gritted her teeth and gripped her wand tighter as she struggled to assist the professor. They continued for almost an hour, although Hermione lost all track of time. The cornerstone had changed significantly and all three runes were complete and glowing, but they did not yet appear fully linked. Suddenly, a strange wave of loose power flowed back through the two wands and she wasn't sure if she could hold on. She gasped and then the professor dropped her wand, while at the same time pushing Hermione's down.

"Hermione, stop…I'm not sure…but something...I don't know…something…we were so close, but we need to stop here."

With that said, the professor dropped to her knees, exhausted. Hermione stumbled and leaned into the wall.

"Professor what happened? I think we were almost done, but I don't think they're linked yet?"

The professor took a deep breath.

"We were almost there Hermione, but there is something else here with us, almost another force or essence. Something that is somehow interfering. I don't understand it, but after that backlash I know we must be done for tonight. I'll give it some thought and try again another time. Maybe I'm just too tired."

The professor then stood up and put an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Come Hermione, we've both put in a full night's work. Let's see if the house elves can find us a snack."

Hermione and the professor made their way upstairs to the kitchens and found a night crew of elves busy with preparations for the next day. Seeing the two exhausted witches, the elves rushed forward to offer a selection of refreshments. Hermione had been in a bit of a daze since they left the dungeon, but suddenly she was famished as she dove into a plate of sausages.

"Excuse me, would it be possible to get some sauerkraut?"

A nearby elf smiled and rushed to do Hermione's bidding. Soon Hermione had a stack of sauerkraut piled as high as the sausages and she was eating with single minded devotion. Professor Babbling was tucking into a second piece of pie as she remarked.

"Heavy rune work always gives one an appetite."

Once they had both finished, Hermione gave a yawn, wished the professor and house elves a good night, and made her way to her dormitory.


	5. A Change of Plans

Chapter 5 – A Change of Plans

The next day Hermione was still exhausted, but was also intrigued by the work of the night before. She had a whole new understanding for runes and their complexities. The rest of the week remained busy and by the weekend she had a large load of homework to complete. She was still feeling worn out from the work with Professor Babbling several days earlier when she settled down in the common room on Saturday morning to study, but was silently wishing she was still in her bed. As the day wore on, the common room filtered students in and out with the usual low din of conversations floating around. In one corner of the room, Ginny was whispering with a friend when Hermione overheard part of the conversation.

"Lisa, you haven't been yourself, what gives?"

"Oh Ginny, nothing gives, I'm just tired and irritable, sorry."

"You're not late are you?"

Lisa looked at her friend and laughed.

"I would think you should worry about that more than me Ginny. Michael and I haven't even reached that level in our relationship yet. No, I just think I took too heavy of a class load."

As Hermione listened, she suddenly dropped her quill. 'Late? Oh no, could it be?' she thought to herself. All thought of studies gone, Hermione flipped to the back of her study planner and looked at the calendar. It was over three weeks past when her period should have come. She had been so busy she hadn't realized. She was never late. Sometimes maybe a day or two early, but never late. But she and Ron had been careful, how? Hermione groaned and knew she wouldn't be able to focus on studying anymore. She needed to get tested and she needed to see Ron. Correction, she needed to see Ron and then get tested. The next Hogsmeade weekend wasn't for two weeks, but she had to find a way. Resigning herself, Hermione dropped her books off in her dorm and left to speak to Headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione reached the gargoyle guarding the stairs to the headmistress' office. She had no clue what the password was. Looking in the gargoyle's eyes, she decided to approach directly.

"Headmistress? This is Hermione. I need to speak to you please. It's urgent."

Nothing happened for a minute and then she heard McGonagall's voice.

"Please come up Hermione."

The gargoyle moved aside and she made her way to the moving stairwell that led to the office. She arrived and found the headmistress reviewing a large stack of paperwork on her desk.

"Hello Hermione, can I help you with something?"

"Hello. I have a favor to ask. I know it's a bit unusual, but I need to take care of some personal business outside of school. Can I please go to Hogsmeade? I should be back by tonight."

McGonagall smiled at her.

"It is indeed unusual, but then you are not a usual student. I think I can permit an exception for you. But, instead of Hogsmeade, would you prefer to floo from my fireplace? It would be much quicker than walking to Hogsmeade and apparating."

The last comment was said with a small smile and Hermione suddenly realized that she and Ginny hadn't been fooling McGonagall with their Hogsmeade weekend trips to Grimmauld.

"That would be very helpful, thank you."

With that said, McGonagall gestured to the fire and threw in the floo powder. Hermione took a step into the fire and as she called out 'The Leaky Cauldron'. She arrived in the small London pub and gave a brief nod to the barman as she made her way to the back alleyway. From there, she entered Diagon Alley and walked towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was Saturday, but she hoped Ron would be there. Upon entering the shop, Hermione immediately saw him and her throat caught as she thought 'What will Ron think?' Steeling herself, she made her way through the crowded store and appeared in front of Ron. He looked a bit stunned, but then pulled her into a hug.

"Ron, can we go to the back please?"

Ron looked concerned, handed off a customer to another sales wizard, and led Hermione into his office in the back of the shop.

"Hermione love, it's great to see you, how did you get time off this soon?"

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and began to cry. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Mione, what is it?"

Choking back tears, Hermione delivered her news.

"Ron, I'm late. Three weeks late."

Ron's face went deathly pale and Hermione buried her head in his chest.

"Please Ron, don't be angry, I'm still not exactly sure, but I'm never late."

Finding his breath again, he pulled her face up to his.

"Mione, how could I be angry? Shocked of course, but not angry. You said you weren't sure? You haven't taken a test?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well then, I'm taking the afternoon off and we are going to St. Mungo's now."

Hermione was relieved and let out one more shuddering sob.

"I love you Ron, thank you."

Then he began planting small kisses on her jaw and she felt instantly stronger.

Ron went back to George's office to let his brother know that he was taking the afternoon off. Seeing Hermione, George smiled knowingly and waved them away with a laugh. Then Hermione and Ron walked down Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, where they caught the floo to St. Mungo's. The hospital was busy and they had to wait for a while. Hermione sat with her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, if it's true, what are we going to do?"

Ron pulled away a bit and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Mione, this has to be your choice. It's your body, but if you are expecting my baby then I very much want it. You wear my ring and I planned on marrying you after school. We just may need to move the date forward. You have Easter break in not quite two months, do you think you'd like to marry then?"

Hermione reached up, pulled his head down and began kissing him. Before they got too out of hand, she released him.

"I'd love that Ron, but how would I finish school?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure something out. As long as we're together, everything will be alright."

Hermione smiled and settled back on his shoulder to continue waiting. Twenty minutes later, a healer called them back to an exam room. Hermione was a bit embarrassed as she voiced her suspicions, but the Healer wasn't fazed.

"Look dear, this is not that uncommon actually. You have the father here and a ring on your finger, so you are well ahead of many that I see. Now, let's examine you and see if your suspicions are correct."

A few minutes later the exam was complete and the healer delivered her news.

"Congratulations, you are just over seven weeks pregnant. Dates are never precise, but I estimate this happened around Christmas?"

Hermione nodded, but she was still puzzled.

"Healer, I always cast the charm, what happened?"

The healer smiled knowingly.

"Was there ever a time when you cast the charm, but may not have been entirely clear in your phrasing? Or a time when the charm wasn't completed? I see it quite often."

Hermione thought back and groaned. That was probably it. There were a couple of times when Ron had been doing delightfully distracting things while she tried to charm cast. As the look of realization came over her face, the healer smiled and then began to instruct her on healthy eating habits.

A short time later, Hermione and Ron were back in the lobby of St. Mungo's. Ron had remained fairly quiet and Hermione questioned him.

"Ron, I know it's a lot to take in. Are you okay?"

Ron looked surprised and shook his head.

"Me okay? You're the one we need to worry about. I was just thinking, the last time I was in Hogsmeade I saw an ad for flats to rent. If we marry at Easter and get a flat in Hogsmeade, then you can still go to school. You'll be about seven months when you graduate and then you can have school done before the baby arrives."

Hermione took a second to absorb what Ron had just said. Then she beamed at him and began snogging him in earnest. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Mione, love, this may not be the place. Plus, don't you think we should visit our parents? Better to get it done and start plans for the wedding."

Hermione groaned.

"Of course you're right Ron. Who first?"

"Why don't we take that muggle underground train and go see your parents? Then we can apparate to the Burrow."

Hermione agreed and they made their way out of the hospital to the underground. Hermione wasn't sure if her parents would be home, but she figured she could call them when she got home if needed. Eventually the train reached her stop and they disembarked. The Granger home was just a short walk further on and before Hermione was quite prepared, she stood outside her childhood home. Both cars were in the driveway, so it seemed like the Grangers were home. Ron took her hand as they walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Granger opened the door almost immediately and exclaimed.

"Hermione! Ron! Come in!"

Mr. Granger appeared then, hugged his daughter and shook Ron's hand. Ron knew it was time to take the lead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, can we talk?"

Mrs. Granger led them to the living room and everyone sat down. Mr. Granger looked at Hermione and Ron and he turned serious.

"Looking at your faces, I have a premonition what has prompted this unexpected visit. Am I correct?"

Ron took a deep breath.

"You probably are Mr. Granger. We are here to announce that Hermione is expecting."

Hermione's mother gasped and her father scowled as Ron continued.

"This is of course unexpected, but not unwelcome. This baby is not an accident. I love Hermione and this baby is a sign of our love. We've discussed this and our plan is to marry over the Easter holidays. I plan on renting a flat in Hogsmeade so that Hermione can continue school. She will be due to graduate well before the baby arrives."

With that said, Ron grew quiet and held a tearful Hermione close. Mrs. Granger was the first to break the silence that followed.

"Well, I can't say we are happy, but it seems you have thought this through. I guess we better begin planning a spring wedding."

Then she turned and looked to her husband. Mr. Granger took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I love you and only want you happy. I have known for a while that Ron is the person who will make you happy. I am not pleased, but I already gave him my permission. I will not rescind it now."

With that, Hermione let go of Ron and went to hug her parents. They were soon all crying and Mrs. Granger pulled Ron into the hug. A short time later, Hermione and Ron said good bye to her parents and apparated to the garden of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the garden and squealed with delight when they appeared.

"Hi mum, where's dad?"

Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"Your father is stuck in that workshop of his, he didn't even come out for lunch."

"Okay, I'll go fetch him. Why don't you and Hermione go inside."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son questioningly and led Hermione into the house. A few minutes later, Ron and Mr. Weasley appeared. Mr. Weasley greeted Hermione with an enthusiastic hug and then they all sat down to talk. Ron was about to begin when Hermione put her hand on his.

"My turn Ron."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I are here to let you know that we are expecting."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and Mr. Weasley groaned as Hermione continued.

"I know this is not ideal, but Ron and I are embracing the news and our child. We have discussed this and our plan is to marry over the Easter holiday. Ron is going to rent a flat in Hogsmeade, which will allow me to remain in school. My graduation will be two months before the baby arrives. We've already been to see my parents and they are upset, but have agreed to support us. We are now here to ask for your support as well."

After a few moments, Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks."

"Well, I guess we better start planning then, what do you think Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley looked at the young couple. He wasn't happy, but what was done was done.

"I love you both, we'll do what we can to support you."

They then continued talking for another half hour and then Hermione knew her last task of the day needed to be done.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I need to go now and deliver the news to Headmistress McGonagall. She needs to approve my staying at school before we put any additional plans in place."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Hermione and Ron made their way to the fireplace. Hermione decided to call first, so she threw the floo powder, said 'headmistress' office at Hogwarts', and then stuck her head in the flames. Headmistress McGonagall was deep in thought when Hermione's call came through.

"Hello Hermione, are you ready to return?"

"Yes mam, but I will need to talk to you when I come through."

McGonagall nodded and Hermione stepped through the fire, pulling Ron along with her. McGonagall was surprised to see Ron arrive with Hermione, but she gestured to a couple of chairs and they sat down. After a long afternoon of difficult conversations, Hermione had no hesitation left as she began to speak.

"Headmistress, I need to explain now what prompted my sudden departure. I needed to leave immediately to go talk to Ron because I realized earlier today that I was quite late."

McGonagall paled as she realized why the young couple were sitting in front of her, but she said nothing and let Hermione continue.

"I was concerned what Ron would think, but he has been amazingly supportive. In the last few hours we have been quite busy. Our first stop was St. Mungo's and they confirmed I am seven weeks pregnant. After we left St. Mungo's, we visited both of our parents. They are not happy, but they have all agreed to support us in the plan that Ron and I have decided on. Now we are here to ask for your support."

Hermione took a deep breath and was feeling and looking very tired. Looking at her with concern, Ron took over.

"Headmistress, our plan is to marry over the Easter holiday. We are already engaged, so we will just be moving the wedding up from summer to spring. Then I plan on renting a flat in Hogsmeade. I would like to see Hermione be able to continue her studies while we live there for the last part of the school year. She won't be due until two months after graduation."

Ron finished his small speech and he and Hermione looked at McGonagall expectantly. The headmistress a minute to gather her thoughts.

"Well, first I will say that I am of course upset by this. Second, I am proud of the maturity with which you are handling the news. The situation may not be ideal, but it seems you have come up with a suitable solution."

Then she paused and contemplated for a full three minutes.

"Okay, I've made my decision. Thank you for giving me a chance to think. I will agree to your proposal and allow Hermione to continue school and live in Hogsmeade after you marry. There is no precedent for this, but Hermione is not an average student either. Given her history and all that you both have done, I feel you are due this consideration. Hermione, I hope you are aware that this will not make things easy with the other students?"

McGonagall's acceptance had buoyed Hermione's spirits and she was able to speak again.

"Thank you. I know this won't be easy, but I have decided in the past couple of hours that this child may not be planned, but it is a blessing. After the events of the last several years, we all deserve some happiness. Dealing with my classmates will be a small issue after everything else."

McGonagall regarded Hermione and smiled.

"Well said. Now, I will deliver the news to all the professors during our staff meeting in the morning. Will that be acceptable?"

"Yes, that sounds fine. And I'll tell Gryffindor tonight and then let the news filter out to the other houses."

"Well then, I expect the whole school will know by breakfast. Now, I unfortunately need to return to some paperwork. Ron, will you be using my floo to leave?"

Ron agreed and decided that he would floo to Hogsmeade to look at flats. With that decided, Ron gave Hermione a long kiss and stepped into the flames. Hermione stayed and stared into the flames for a minute before she exited the office with a sigh.


	6. Announcements

Chapter 6 - Announcements

When Hermione arrived back in the Gryffindor common room, the first person she sought out was Ginny. She found her soon to be sister-in-law ensconced in a leather chair, trying to read and ducking an occasional Fanged Frisbee. Crossing the room, Hermione placed herself in front of Ginny.

"Gin, we need to talk. Upstairs. Now."

Ginny looked at Hermione a bit surprised, but put her book down and followed. When they reached the dorm, Hermione immediately locked the door and sat Ginny down. Before she could speak, Ginny jumped in.

"So Hermione, I hope you are going to explain where you've been all day. The whispers have been gaining in frequency."

Hermione sighed and sat down opposite of Ginny.

"Well Gin, the whispers are about to get much louder. You're going to be an aunt."

Hermione paused and Ginny stared for a minute before she replied.

"Wow. WOW. Really? I mean, of course really, I know you wouldn't joke about this. So, Hermione, you are the best in charms. How did this happen?"

"Well, let's just say that you need to be clear and precise when you cast your charm and don't let yourself be distracted, no matter what is happening around you or to you at the time."

Ginny's eyes got wide.

"Ooh, yes I probably should be more careful then. So, who knows? What are your plans? I assume you left the school today and that's why we didn't see you. How?"

Hermione took a couple of minutes and filled Ginny in on the details from the day and the fact that it was now time to make the announcement to Gryffindor. Ginny took a minute to assimilate all the information before she spoke.

"Well, looks like you get to be my sister sooner than we planned. But having you live in Hogsmeade is a bit of a letdown. It's been good having you back. Anyway, I guess it's time to go back downstairs. I'm right here with you Hermione."

Hermione stood up then and began a slow descent back down to the common room. Ginny was right behind her and Hermione appreciated the support. When they reached the common room, Hermione tried to speak up to get everyone's attention, but her voice refused to raise in volume. Ginny took initiative and stood on a chair as she shouted.

"Hey everyone, quiet down. Hermione has an announcement. You over there, I said hush!"

The room quieted and Hermione took a deep breath and began.

"Hi everyone. As you all know, I am engaged. Well, the wedding is now planned for Easter holidays. After that, Ron and I will be living in Hogsmeade until the school year completes. We are moving up the timeline because I'm pregnant. McGonagall knows and has approved of our plan."

As she finished, the quiet in the room broke and a million questions hung in the air. A few people whooped, a few offered their congratulations, and more than a few scowled. Hermione had finally had enough for one day. Ignoring all questions, she turned and headed back to her dorm to turn in early.

The next morning found McGonagall in the teacher's lounge before breakfast for the usual start-of-day staff meeting. She issued a couple of usual announcements and discussed a disciplinary issue that Flitwick was having, then she switched to the task that she had never dreamed she would be taking on.

"One last item I need to inform you all of before we dismiss to breakfast. Yesterday Hermione Granger took a day off to deal with some personal issues. When she returned, her fiancé Ron Weasley was with her. They are expecting and came to ask for my support. Their plan is to marry over the Easter holiday and then live in Hogsmeade so that Hermione can finish her school year. She is not due until two months after graduation. As you all know, Hermione is not an average student. Given the unique circumstances, I have agreed to their plan. Does anyone have any concerns?"

McGonagall waited for the news to settle in. Everyone looked like they were handling the announcement fine, except Professor Babbling, who seemed more than stunned. Poppy Pomfrey, the school's healer, was the first to break the silence of the room.

"Well, I will make sure Hermione checks in with me regularly."

Next, tiny Professor Flitwick spoke up.

"Hmm, yes, this is a shock. But, I agree with Minerva, if anyone deserves consideration it's Hermione. I'll have to make sure not to work her too hard. She's been an immense help with the rebuild, but we really can't risk her now."

No one else had anything further, so McGonagall dismissed them for breakfast. As she was preparing to exit, Professor Babbling held McGonagall back.

"Minerva, do you have a moment?"

McGonagall smiled at the Runes professor.

"Certainly, what is it Bath? I know the news is difficult, but I think we all just need some time to adjust."

Poppy Pomfrey was also about to leave, when Bathsheda Babbling held her back as well.

"Poppy, I think you need to stay for a moment if you don't mind."

Poppy nodded and turned to regard the Runes professor. She took a minute and then spoke again.

"Well, the news is certainly not easy Minerva, but I have another concern. Last week you are aware that Hermione was assisting me? Well, we were working on repairing some of the unique rune structures in the north wall of the castle. It was a difficult task to say the least. We were almost complete when something unusual happened. I felt another essence, some kind of energy apart from myself and Hermione. I was in tune with the task, but something threw us out of tune. At the time I was puzzled, but now I think I might know the answer. The child Hermione carries very well may have been just what caused the disturbance. If I had known she was pregnant, I never would have enlisted her help. The effect of rune workings on the unborn is not well understood. I am scared that something in our work that night might have affected the child."

With that, Professor Babbling stopped speaking and looked like she was about to cry. McGonagall was a bit stunned and did not speak immediately. Then Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Now Bath, there is no proof that the working of runes has any effect on an individual or on the unborn. I'll run some additional tests to make sure, but I wouldn't worry when we don't yet know if there is anything to worry about."

McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you Poppy. I think it will be wise to keep a close eye on this pregnancy. Please keep me updated if anything out of the ordinary comes up. In the meantime, I don't think we should mention our concerns to Hermione. I think the stress would actually be worse than anything."

Once McGonagall finished speaking, all three women agreed to monitor Hermione, but to keep any concerns to themselves. Then they headed downstairs for breakfast, although none of them had much appetite.

The next couple of weeks passed quickly for Hermione. She was kept quite busy with classes, but her extracurricular help with the castle had ceased. She tried to question the professors about why her help wasn't being enlisted, but received only vague answers. It seemed that all the professors were being overprotective. Madam Pomfrey especially had been fussing over her and had her in for checkups each week. The first checkup was especially thorough and Hermione didn't understand most of the tests that were being run. When she questioned Madam Pomfrey, she only received more vague answers. The rest of the students had gradually settled down and many were being as protective as the professors. One first year offered to carry Hermione's books, but instead she levitated them behind her and left the first year standing in the hallway a bit stunned. Meals were another time when everyone seemed to be watching her and making suggestions - 'do you want another glass of milk Hermione?...how about another slice of roast beef.. you know you should have more protein…try the spinach, lots of good iron'. Hermione appreciated the concern, but it was starting to grate. She was in regular communication with Ron and voiced her frustration, but he was just happy to hear that she was being well cared for.

Since Hermione was no longer assisting with the rebuild, she had plenty of extra time and put it to good use making wedding plans. She regularly sent owls to her mother as well as Mrs. Weasley and most of the details were decided. Meanwhile, Ron had been busy with other details. He had located a one bedroom flat in Hogsmeade that was not currently vacant, but would be in another couple of weeks. They wouldn't need it yet, but he had already put a down payment on the rent so that it was reserved for them. It seemed like all of the details were falling into place and Hermione had relaxed and began to really embrace her upcoming arrival, especially since she now had a very noticeable bulge.


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7 – The Wedding

Two weeks after Hermione had found out she was expecting, another Hogsmeade weekend arrived and she had a lot of plans. She walked to the village with Ginny and apparated immediately to Grimmauld Place. Once there, Harry and Ginny pulled their disappearing act and Hermione melted into Ron's arms. He lovingly planted kisses all over her face as he spoke to her.

"Mione love, how are you? Feeling okay?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and felt herself begin to get lost in them.

"I'm feeling good Ron. We are doing well."

She then put her hand on her stomach and Ron smiled down on her.

"Mione, I know you have tasks for today, but is there any time for us?"

She grinned at him.

"Oh yes, I planned on it. I haven't spent time with you in too long, but we only have about an hour."

"Well then, let's get busy."

Then he took her arm and they apparated to the second floor. When they reached the room, Hermione dove into Ron and started snogging him while each of them tried to undress each other. Within a few minutes they were naked and heading for the bed when Ron pulled back and looked at her. A strange look crossed his face as he reached out and put his hand on her small bulge.

"Wow Mione, you're showing. This makes it so real."

The look of love on his face was too much and Hermione pulled him back into her and began sucking on his ear and running her hands down to his chest. Gradually they reached the bed and Ron laid her gently down.

"Mione, I need you so bad, but I'm kind of scared. I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Don't worry Ron, just go slow and it will be fine."

With that reassurance, he guided his aching cock and entered her. Hermione groaned as they began a slow and steady rhythm. Ron reveled in the feel of her. This was a whole new kind of lovemaking and the anticipation was building as his balls began to seize up. Then she picked up the pace slightly before screaming to a shuddering climax. Once she finished, he continued his slow and steady thrusts, while alternating between fingering her clit and tweaking her nipples. Before long, he released a stream of love into her and the feel of his cum caused her to climax again. As he softened, he rolled off of her and they lay together for a few minutes. Eventually Hermione declared that she had to leave. Ron kissed her passionately one more time, then they both cleaned up and headed downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, Hermione met with Ginny and the two women floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and then made their way to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's, where they met up with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. Each of the mothers hugged Hermione and both commented on her no-longer-deniable belly. Then they all proceeded in the shop to find a wedding dress. Two hours later the choice had been made and they proceeded on to Finnegan's Florist and Charmed Confections to make additional choices for the wedding. As the day ended, Hermione and Ginny floo'd back to Hogsmeade and then walked back to the castle. Dinner was already underway, but the day had been a good one and wedding preparations were almost complete.

Six weeks later, the Easter holidays arrived and Hermione left the castle in a hurry. When she reached the Burrow, she found the place was in a frenzy as everyone prepared for the wedding the next day. Hermione and Ron had opted for a small guest list, only immediate family and a handful of very close friends. The total that were expected was fifty-three. Nonetheless, it seemed as if a constant tidal wave of decisions needed to be made. Finally, Hermione felt she could do no more and retired to bed early.

The wedding day dawned bright and beautiful with a crispness to the air that said winter had not fully released its grip yet. Mrs. Granger arrived to help her daughter prepare while Mr. Granger and the Weasleys set up the party tent and reception area outside. The ceremony was scheduled for one and would be followed by a sit down luncheon. Although initially upset, the Grangers spared no expense in giving their daughter the day she wanted.

As the clock in the Weasley kitchen struck one, Hermione took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked beautiful. Her pregnancy glow was accentuated by the blush tone of her dress and she smiled as she looked at herself in profile. From that angle, there was no mistaking her impending motherhood. Finally ready, she turned around, took her father's arm, and walked down the aisle to become a Weasley.

The ceremony was standard and didn't take long. As Ron kissed her at the end, Hermione finally relaxed. It was done. The many weeks of planning and all the frustration and worry were through. She and Ron finished kissing and ran down the aisle as their guests waved an assortment of multi colored bubbles from their wands. The reception that followed was great fun and Hermione gorged on all the excellent food. Ron chuckled as he watched her inhale a third plate and leaned over to put a hand on her belly.

"Little one's hungry, huh?"

Hermione smirked at him and kept eating.

By late afternoon several guests had to leave early and the newlyweds took the cue to leave as well. They apparated from the Burrow to their honeymoon hotel on the coast near Brighton. They had six more days before Hermione would return to school and five days until they moved into their Hogsmeade flat. The hotel was muggle and quite beautiful, but it was still a bit early in the year and walking on the beach required heavy jumpers. Most of the time the Weasleys stayed in, ordered room service, and reveled in new ways to pleasure each other despite Hermione's condition. They each enjoyed surprising the other with creativity and had to regularly recast the silence and locking charms on their suite.

Too quickly, the honeymoon came to an end and they arrived back in Hogsmeade. Ron had moved his things to the flat before the wedding and Hermione's had been sent to the flat while they were away. It was a small one bedroom above two shops, but it felt perfect to them. Hermione spent most of the day casting charms, decorating, and adjusting the place to suit them. Ron helped some, but mostly he sat back and admired his wife's skill.


	8. Last months at Hogwarts

Chapter 8 – Last months at Hogwarts

The following Monday Hermione returned to Hogwarts as the first ever married student to attend the school. Everyone was a bit curious and many of her classmates congratulated her. The professors were as friendly as ever, but no one softened her work load and soon Hermione was completely buried in books and assignments as she began the final few months' countdown to NEWTs. She still saw Madam Pomfrey regularly, but all was progressing well. Despite her workload, she relished being able to leave the castle and return to the small flat she and Ron shared. The start of their married life wasn't what they had once planned, but they were both content.

The months passed quickly and before Hermione knew it the NEWTs were upon her. The last two weeks leading up to them was especially hard as she was finding herself increasingly exhausted. She spent many hours each night studying and Ron tried to be understanding, but their intimacy had diminished to almost nothing as her studying got out of hand. Finally, the night before the exams, she snapped. Her brain simply refused any more input. She was tired, but not sleepy. She felt as if an electric current was surging through her. Closing her Transfiguration textbook with a bang, she let out a small, strangled scream. Ron was across the room working on paperwork for the shop and looked up at her.

"Mione?"

"Sorry, Ron, but I've had it, I've studied all I can study. I guess I should sleep now, but I'm not sleepy."

Ron got up from his paperwork and crossed the room to his wife.

"You've put too much pressure on yourself Mione. I know you will do great. Now you need to relax."

Then he started massaging her shoulders and Hermione slowly leaned back and groaned.

"Ooh, yes Ron a little to the right, there's a knot there."

As Ron continued, he leaned over and began planting kisses on her neck, right where he knew she was the most sensitive. Hermione's groans turned to moans and she stood up to face her husband and began kissing him. After a few minutes they came up for air and Ron grinned mischievously.

"Mione love, I have an idea on how to relax you."

Then he reached out and lightly tweaked her nipples through her shirt. Hermione broke and quickly pulled off her shirt before beginning to undress her husband. She still felt electric and was unable to contain herself as she pushed Ron to the bed and grabbed for his cock.

"Please Ron, I know I'm getting big, but I need you in me, pleeease!"

Ron leaned over and nibbled her nipple and Hermione gasped.

"I think we can find a way Hermione. I've been trying to be understanding, but I have been going crazy without you lately."

Then he laid her back and positioned himself on his knees. He took each of her legs onto his shoulders and shoved a pillow under her butt. Looking down, Ron drooled. He was positioned perfectly and his cock was rock hard and pointed right at her. He slowly thrust into his wife and the sensation was amazing. This new position definitely worked. Hermione was making a lot of noise and obviously loving it. Soon, she was close and Ron was still going too slow. She begged him to pick up his speed. When he did, she began to scream as she climaxed so hard that they probably would have been heard back at Hogwarts if Ron hadn't silenced the room. As she began to come down from the climax, Ron was still needing release so he picked up speed again and kept pounding her. She was soon screaming again and, as he emptied himself in her, she had a second mind shattering orgasm. Completely spent, they curled up together and fell asleep. Hermione's last thought before sleep claimed her was that this had been exactly what she needed to relax.

The next morning they woke early and showered together. Ron wanted some good shower sex, but Hermione's seven month pregnant belly made that impossible. Instead, she dropped to her knees in the shower and sucked him dry. The he returned the favor as he went down on her and started her day of NEWTs with an invigorating orgasm. They finally finished showering and Hermione headed to the castle. It was still early enough to grab breakfast before exams started. As she sat eating, she looked around at her fellow seventh years. Everyone looked exhausted and on edge. Hermione looked completely at ease and thought to herself 'nothing like a good shag to get you ready for tests'.

The day was interminably long, but eventually Hermione completed her last practical exam by mid-afternoon. Results would be ready in an hour, so Ginny dragged her up to the Gryffindor common room to catnap and wait. At exactly five-o-clock, the lead NEWT examiner began calling names for individuals to come forward and receive their results. As Hermione reached the front, her knees were shaking a bit as she took the roll of parchment. She stepped aside and looked. Nine NEWTs! She had done it! Overjoyed, she reached down to rub her belly and have a quiet conversation with the baby that she now felt certain was a girl. Hermione's seventh year was complete and, despite challenges, she had achieved her goal. Looking up, she saw McGonagall across the all. She hurried over to the headmistress with a grin.

"Well Hermione, I assume you did as well as everyone expected?"

"Nine headmistress, nine NEWTs!"

McGonagall beamed at Hermione.

"Excellent work Hermione. I'm proud that you stuck with it."

Then the headmistress did something surprising and reached to give her a hug. Hermione began crying softly, Minerva McGonagall had started as her professor and was now a treasured friend. As they embraced, the baby decided to make her presence known and gave a small kick. McGonagall pulled back with a surprised smile.

"Feisty little one you have there!"

As Hermione left McGonagall, she turned around and found Ginny near the front of the exam hall. Ginny looked up and ran to her.

"Eight NEWTs Hermione! That's as many as Percy. How about you?"

Hermione was quiet as she responded.

"Nine."

She didn't want to dampen Ginny's happiness by achieving the one extra NEWT, but Ginny just smiled and nodded.

"Well of course I'm not surprised. You are the smartest in the class. But I'm proud that I almost caught up to you."

Then the sister-in-laws hugged again and exited Hogwarts, on the way to tell their families.


	9. Rose

Chapter 9 - Rose

Two months and four days later Hermione was in her and Ron's new flat in Diagon Alley when the first pain hit. She was stunned at first and then realized what was happening. She sat down on the couch and began timing the contractions. When the contractions reached four minutes apart, Hermione decided to contact Ron and sent her patronus to the shop to deliver the news. Five minutes later, Ron burst through the door in a panic.

"Mione, it's time? How far apart? Are you alright? How bad do you hurt? We need to get to St. Mungo's."

"I'm fine Ron, the contractions aren't horrible ye…"

As she spoke, another contraction hit and Hermione doubled over. Ron was beside himself as he tried to take her in his arms and she pushed him back. Then the contraction eased and Hermione turned to her husband.

"I think it's time to go to St. Mungo's."

Ron took her arm and they floo'd to the hospital. As they emerged from the fire, Hermione stopped and grabbed Ron.

"Ron, our families. They need to know. You need to go tell them."

Ron chuckled and took her hands in his.

"Easy Hermione. When the patronus arrived at the shop, George heard as well and he left to spread the word. And when George gets hold of Harry at Grimmauld Place, he's going to have Harry call your parents since Harry is the best with those strange muggle telephones."

Then Ron led his wife to the reception desk and a healer's assistant quickly escorted them to a room. Four hours later, the Weasleys and Grangers were all gathered in the waiting area outside Hermione's room when they heard a loud infant's scream. Everyone darted for the door and tried to all push their way in. Eventually a healer's assistant had to line them up single file and commanded them to remain orderly and quiet if they wished to remain. Everyone calmed down and slowly filed into the room. Hermione was laying back on the bed, with her hair disheveled and looking exhausted. Ron sat on the edge of her bed, holding a small bundle in his arms. He looked up at their families and broke into a silly grin as he turned the bundle around for everyone to see.

"Meet our daughter, Rose Elizabeth Weasley."

The following day Hermione was recovering well and sat nursing her infant daughter while the proud new father watched them. Rose was a perfect mix of the two of them. She had a pert little nose, long fingers and the trademark red Weasley hair, despite the fact that hers was a bit darker than her father's. As Hermione stared at her daughter, she noticed something unusual. Something was wrong.

"Ron, get a healer. NOW."

Ron jumped up, looked at his panicked wife and ran to the hall, shouting for help. A healer arrived quickly.

"Mrs. Weasley, what is wrong?"

Hermione was beginning to cry.

"Look, her face, no her hair, I don't know! What's wrong? What's happening?"

The healer took the baby and examined her.

"Well, it doesn't look too serious, but let me take her for a quick examination. Now, don't worry, everything will be fine. She is a good size and has been suckling well. I'll be back shortly."

As the healer with their daughter, Ron wrapped his arms around his wife and they began to cry. Twenty minutes later, a different healer appeared, but did not have Rose with him. The tabs on his robes showed he was a senior healer and he looked quite serious. Hermione and Ron clung to each other as he looked at them.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are muggleborn, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you have any history in your family of magic? Anything unexplained? Any strange relatives from the past that your family refuses to discuss?"

Hermione shook her head. Next, the senior healer turned to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, you are pureblood?"

Ron nodded.

"Any history in your family of unusual magic? Any rumors that can't be explained?"

Ron shook his head as the healer grew quiet and seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, Ron had enough.

"Sir, what is going on with our daughter? Where is she?"

The healer took a deep breath.

"Your daughter is fine, but we are perplexed. With no family history there is no explanation. You see, your daughter is a metamorphmagus."

Ron was shocked and dropped back down to sit on his wife's bed. They looked at each other in wonder. A metamorphmagus? Finally Hermione found her voice.

"Sir, if my daughter is fine then when are you bringing her back?"

The senior healer shrugged his shoulders, leaned out the door, and called another healer into the room. The second healer was carrying Rose and brought her to Hermione, who quickly snatched her daughter. She and Ron look down in puzzled amazement. Rose was sleeping and looked as perfect as ever except for the pink streak in her hair down the right side of her head. They spent the next hour talking occasionally, but mainly just staring at their daughter. Finally Ron broke the tension.

"Well, at least we know she's not a squib."

Later in the day a steady stream of family and friends began to arrive. Hermione and Ron took turns giving the news about their daughter. Everyone was shocked at first, but once they looked at the beautiful baby, no one seemed to much care what color her hair was. Late in the day, several professors from Hogwarts arrived, including McGonagall, Flitwick and Babbling. Ron gave them the usual quick explanation on what they had discovered about Rose. This time though, he received an unexpected response. Professor Babbling became pale and would have passed out if McGonagall hadn't grabbed her and pushed her into a chair.

Professor Babbling seemed unable to speak for the first five minutes. Ron had brought Rose over to her to assure the professor that the baby was fine, but the professor just kept mumbling. Finally, she broke down.

"Minerva, you know don't you? My fear. It must be. I had so hoped to be wrong. What have I done?"

Minerva McGonagall regarded her colleague.

"Bath, get a hold on yourself. You may be right, but you had no way of knowing and after all being a metamorphmagus is not a death sentence. Rose may be a bit different, but her unique ability should not hinder her in any way."

Hermione watched the exchange, puzzled.

"Can someone please explain what all this is about?"

Professor Babbling sighed and began.

"Hermione, you remember the night you helped me with the runes? How everything was going well and then something happened that caused a ripple and a disturbance in our work? I was unsure then what it was, but the following week I received the news that you were pregnant. If I had known before, I never would have let you near the runes. The effect of runework on the unborn is not well documented. I feared that our work had somehow hurt your child. I confided my fears in Minerva and Poppy and they tried to calm me down. That's why Poppy was always so thorough in your exams. We watched for any sign of a problem, but she found none. Now I know I was wrong. Do you remember the runes? 'Anh' for change and 'rhio' for form. It seems obvious now what effect those particular runes had on Rose. I am so sorry."

Hermione and Ron took a minute to absorb what the professor had said. Then Ron spoke first.

"Professor, you are not responsible for this. It was an accident that no one could have predicted. My daughter is healthy with an unusual talent. She will grow up unique in her ability, but normal otherwise."

"I agree completely with my husband professor. This is not your fault. I forbid you to blame yourself. Now, if you are done crying, would you like to hold her?"

Professor Babbling uttered a quiet 'thank you' and reached to take Rose in her arms.

The next day Hermione was due to be released from the hospital and she was more than ready. None of the family was there, as requested. Everyone would be welcome to visit later, once they were home. As Ron cradled his baby daughter and took his wife by the hand, they stepped into the fire and floo'd home. When they arrived, Hermione heaved a deep sigh, happy to be home. They sat down on their couch together and stared at their daughter in awe. Today, for her homecoming, the small baby had hair of deep purple.


End file.
